Emotions
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: One hundred different emotional one-shots. Different pairings. Be prepered for love sadness and a whole lot of other emotions.
1. Chapter 1

I am taking the 100 emotion challenge. This is the first one, so please go easy on me considering this is my first Naruto story.

1st Theme: Birth

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered,her breathing laboured.

"Hmmm." He mumbled in his sleep.

The bed felt wet around her lower regions. An immense pain shot through her body.

"Kaka-shi." She whimpered holding back a torrent of tears.

"Five more minutes." He muttered. He pulled her closer to him, nestling his face into her hair.

"Saku-Chan, why is the bed wet." He murmured.

"Kakashi you moron, my water broke you baka."She said.

With that said, Kakashi shot out of bed, mask in place he picked her up. Running out the door effectively locking it behind him. He didn't bother putting on a shirt making every single within range drool and give Sakura the evil eye. They were lucky that they lived close to the hospital due to Sakura's job.

Kakashi kicked open the hospital door and rushed her to the ER.

"My Wife Is In Labour!" He shouted.

However, all the nurse did was stare at his naked torso and flushed bright red. Even some of the male nurses were eyeing him like he was a piece of meet.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura let out a shrill scream that would make a siren feel envious.

"My wife is in labour and all you can do is blush like a tomato and stare at me dumbfounded." He said rather aggressively towards the nurse.

"Sorry Hatake-san, it won't happen again." The said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"KAKASHI YOU TEME, I'M IN LABOUR AND HERE YOU ARE ARGUING WITH THE NURSE. I SWEAR IF I GIVE BIRTH RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT TEN YEARS!" She yelled through clenched teeth.

"Right, lets get her to the ER." The nurse said frantically, practically shoving them through the doors of the Emergency Room. Kakashi sat in the chair situated next to the bed, letting Sakura break his hand, quite literally mind you. Ten minutes later Tsunade came bursting through the ER doors in a frantic state.

"You and you." She said pointing to the two unknown nurses, which included the one who had openly stared at Kakashi.

"Get out and get me Shizune." She barked. The nurses scrambled out of the room and five minutes later Shizune came barging in.

"Push Sakura,push." Tsunade said.

"I am pushing." She bit back. An ear piercing scream escaped her lips, arching her back in pain. Shizune fetched a blanket to put the baby in once it's born.

***10 hours later***

"Congratulations Sakura and Kakashi, you have a healthy baby girl." Tsunade said.

"What shall we name her?" Kakashi asked. She has her mother's green eyes.

"Hiro, Hiro Hatake." She said, looking at her daughter with adoration.

"Mmm... Beautiful." He agreed.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Sakura and Kakashi had their first child.

How was it. (10-10-2014)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**This is dedicated to BelleDayNight for my first review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Theme: Love<strong>

She never though that she would be having this conversation, especially with Naruto of all people

"So you like him?" Naruto asked out of the blue having arrived 5 minutes before that.

It had been like any other peaceful day in Konoha for Sakura, that was until her loudmouth blonde male best friend came and destroyed her peacefulness. She had been cloud gazing like she always does with Shikamaru on her days off from the hospital., but the lazy Nara wasn't anywhere to be seen today She could relax after the war considering that Tsunade and Shizune are helping her run the hospital.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The wind blew leaves into her knee-length hair. After the war she had decided to grow out her hair despite it being an extremely bad idea.

"I mean you like Shikamaru." He said, sitting next to her in his hokage robes without the hat.

He had been named Tsunade's successor two years ago, three years after the war. The loss of Neji and other loved ones threw the entire Konoha 11 off their feet. Lee stopped declaring his youthful love to Sakura and did not train as vigorously as he use eventually had the guts to tell Lee about her feelings towards him a year ago and now they are happily dating having found comfort within each other. Nobody saw that coming with the exception of Sakura and Shikamaru. She tried to convince Ino but she was like no way in hell. People always assumed it would be Tenten and Neji considering how much they use to train together. Ino and Kiba had started dating a year after the war, that time Konoha wasn't completely rebuild and Ino was still stunned by the death of her father. They are happily married now have one child Miko, who is a year now and they have another on the way. Sakura and Ino still do missions together, the only exception is when she's pregnant, even then Naruto makes sure that Kiba and Ino never get a mission while the other is out on one. Hinata was a complete wreck when Neji died until Naruto came along and swept her off her feet once he realised his feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress, bringing back her normal self with a bit more confidence. Even Temari was dating a guy name Nobu, he is an Anbu sand shinobi, they seemed very happy and content. Realisation suddenly struck Sakura that she was the only one out of her female best friends to have not found love yet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto, you big baka." She said still gazing at the clouds.

"You can deny it all you want Sakura-chan, but deep down you know you love him even if you don't realise it yet."HE said.

"Wow... you actually sound wise and mature." She giggled.

"It's the job, it's rubbing off on me, besides Shikamaru has been beating it into me quite literally." he said with a grin.

Sakura shook her head and laughed, the stray strands of hair slapping her in the face.

"You're crazy you know that." She said playfully.

"So I have been told. Anyway I have to get to work." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Wow.. Naturo actually going to work, priceless." She said. uncontrollable laughter escaped her lips as she rolled on the grass-covered field.

"Hey! I do work, but seriously though Sakura-chan, think about what I said." With that said, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Ai Naruto." She said shaking her head, still cloud gazing.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Naruto left, and so far nothing has changed, the sun was blazing hot. Sakura used her hand to shield her eyes from the intense heat being emitted from the sun. All of a sudden there was a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see her pineapple haired companion whom she had spoken about earlier.<p>

"Hey Shikamaru." She greeted him.

"Hey." Was all he said as he greeted back.

He plopped down onto the grass besides her as began to watch the clouds pass by lazily. It was a blissful silence. All of a sudden she felt a pair of eyes burning holes into her head. Turning to face Shikamaru.

" What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just something Naruto told me." He said rather vaguely.

She should have known Naruto had something to do with it. The grass rustled beside her, Shikamaru was burning holes in her head again.

"Yes Shika?" She asked.

"If you chose to have a boyfriend what traits would he have?" He asked the first question that entered his mind or rather the question that had bugged him since he little chat with Naruto, who threatened him that if he ever hurt Sakura in any way be it emotionally or physically he would have the entire Konoha wanting to kill his ass.

"Well he would be understanding , funny, likes my sense of humour, a Shinobi because there is no way come hell or high water that I would marry a civilian since they don't understand a Shinobi's lifestyle choices and would expect me to become a stay at home mother. He would let me fight my own battles and not be overbearingly protective like my teammates as much as I appreciate it. What about you?" She said.

"Too Troublesome." He replied.

Aah, now there is the Shikamaru Nara that I know. Always seeing things as troublesome." She teased.

A peaceful silence consumed the air. The sun beating down upon them as the clouds filtered by, neither one of them seemed to care thpugh. The grass rustled besides her again, before she could blink a shadow loomed over the unaware kunoichi. Looking up to meet the smouldering brown eyes of one Shikamaru Nara. She did not bother to push him back, too lost in those pools of chocolate to care. His hands rested on either side of her head.

"Sakura, I-I" Shikamaru stuttered. Out of all people he stuttered, but damn she found it cute that the lazy genius was at a lost for words.

"Well you se-see." He tried again but the word were stuck in his throat, the turmoil within himself not willing to go away unless he got this off his chest.

"Aah fuck this troublesome shit." He said. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. At first it was a sweet, innocent and chaste kiss, but it quickly escalated into a kiss filled with passion and desire as she kissed back coming to terms with the fact that she indeed harboured feelings for one lazy Shikamaru Nara. he pulled away, Sakura began protesting.

"We will have plenty of time to do that later." He said, that silly grin permanently etched onto his face. He looked as happy as a kid who got an early chrismas present.

"We! As far as I know Shikamaru Nara, you never asked me to be your girlfriend yet." She said teasingly.

" I thought the kiss was enough of a question troublesome women." He said, pouting in the process.

"Aw, don't pout it is definitely not in the least bit attractive." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Shikamaru's eyes darkened.

"Don't do that." He said, his voice coming out as a husky whisper. Sakura shivered, it was definitely not from getting cold.

"What ever do you mean?" She mocked, doing exactly what he told her not to do. All of a sudden his body shot forward devouring her lips with his own in a frenzy.

"Sakura- kiss-Haruno-kiss-will-kiss-you-kiss-be-kiss-my-kiss-girlfriend-kiss?" He asked kissing her one last time.

"Yes Shikamaru Nara you may be my boyfriend." She said. He let loose an ear-splitting grin that could rival Naruto's. leaning forward he kissed her again with all the passion he held deep within him. To Sakura this was wonderful because not only was she one of an extremely few people who could evoke emotion out of the lazy Nara but also because the said lazy genius asked her to be his girlfriend. They kissed until the sun set, all people who were watching them be damn.

Situated in the tree behind them hid the grinning hokage of Konoha.

"I could become a matchmaker."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good or Bad? Review? please!<strong>


End file.
